1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to apparatus for separating food articles from debris and more particularly to such apparatus that is movable over a field from which the food articles are picked.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Separators employing color sensitive photoelectric cells have been known before the present invention. Articles to be sorted by such photoelectric cells are typically dropped through free space in front of the photo cell to assure that the photo cell sees only the articles to be sorted and not conveyers or like extraneous parts. To assure accuracy of sorting or separating apparatus employing the free fall principle, it is desirable if not essential that the apparatus be stationary in order to avoid accelerative forces on the free falling articles that might divert the articles from a path in alignment with the photo cell. Such apparatus cannot be employed in equipment that is moved over a field because such equipment would inevitably subject the free falling articles to random and unpredictable movements.